The Mates
by yuimomo
Summary: Forced to go to a Party in the woods Emma and her foreign friends are stalked by unknown forces that clamed the girls of being one of their mates.Will the girls run or surcome to their fates as there mates/ brides to be? (Hetalia x Oc's)
1. Chapter 1

_I promised that I wouldn't get attached to boys when my dad left me and my mom, boys will get you nowhere in life is what my mom told me they don't leave you with happiness but just a heart full of pain. When she died of a disease I was left with nothing everyday I see couples holding hand to hand with smiles on their faces I was so jealous of their joy, but the promise I held to my mom prevents me from finding love. As the years passed I have grown use to not having a loved one it's nothing but a waste of time I even have some friend that said they don't have time for boys either it made me fell somewhat relieved at least I'm not the only one, but one day my perspective no ALL of our perspectives about boys changed…_

"Bloody hell Ally this is the 100th time and the answer is no!" a short-haired blonde yelled

"But why~"

"Because I got a bad feeling about it you dumb git! What makes you think they would actually come?!"

"I just know alright, it's going to be awesome dude it's only gonna be girls anyway no boys and besides everyone had said yes to the invites I sent! Everyone except you you you~" the aggravated blonde looked as if she were going to murder the other her but couldn't bring herself to do it because of the puppy dog face that she was given.

She signed and decided that to agree with the blonde haired git that was bugging her.

"Fine I will go to the party you all" the other blonde was about to jump and give her a bone crushing hug

"But…"

"But?"

"My older sisters will be coming along as well" she stated

"Sure they can come I don't see why not the more the Maryland hehe"

"You mean the more the merrier?"

"Yeah what ever I will text you and everyone when everything is ready me and Millie gonna get a few more things, later Emma!" Ally excitedly ran off in the other direction. As Emma was about to turn and leave her phone vibrated she looked at it and saw it was a text from Ally.

"_How in the hell did that idiot type? And to top it off she just left there is no way they finished getting ready"_ Emma had though, she shock her head to stop her train of thoughts and to read the message.

_From: Ally_

_We will all meet up at the Henderson woods at six! Bring any type of food/ drink (alcohol included) stuff._

_Ps….. NO SCONES!_

Yeah this is definitely not good

**Hey guys this is about my oc's with the Hetalia guys you can put comment on what character you would like me to put in the story, this story will be supernatural like "werewolf's and vampires" the guys will be one of the two ha-ha you can comment about which character you want to be a werewolf/vampire.**


	2. Chapter 2

"So you want us to go with you well this is unexpecting."

Emma looked at her oldest sister Scottie she really wanted her to come to the party with her especially the twin. Scottie and the twins just got back from Scotland from visiting an old drinking buddy of theirs and the three of them were basically gone for a week she kind of missed them they were her only family after her mother died.

"I'm really shocked really I wouldn't think you would ask me and the twins to go with you." Scottie said taking a few gulps of her beer Scottie is half Scottish while her twin sisters are part Walsh and Irish Emma never took the time to ask how it worked so she just went with it.

"I just missed you guys and thought you guys should come along with me." Especially since her sisters would be the oldest there and will help if something goes wrong. Scottie sits her beer on the counter and clears her throat.

"IRIS! WINRY!"

Emma flinched at the yell and jumped at the sound of the door bursting open with two brown-eyed twins with mischievous smiles.

"Yes~" Scottie stood up putting her hand threw her long red hair.

"I want you two to go get as many selections of alcohol there is possible we are going to a party with Emma." She announced the twins look at Emma with questioning gazes.

"And you invited….us?" both finishing each others sentences

"Ya I said the same thing" Scottie laughed

"Shut it you bloody gits just be grateful I asked you guys to come anyway!" Scottie waved Emma off while the twins laugh and hug their little sister.

"Thanks little sister we are very grateful!" they cheerful, Emma was getting very annoyed at how the twin are always synchronized.

"Sure what ever the party starts in an hour so do hurry and get what is needed and **not** too much alcohol I know how a certain group of girls drink and it's not pretty."

"Well you heard the kid get to work" Scottie yelled as both the twin were about to scurry off Scottie grabbed Iris's hand whispered

"Get lots of alcohol, no scratch that get the classics like vodka and wine stuff like that I plan on getting these kids drunk." Iris nodded and ran off with a smile

Beidh sé seo a bheith chomh spraoi hehe [this will be so fun hehe]

~~~le time skip~~~

"Bloody hell this is just too much…" Emma specifically stated not a lot of alcohol the twin went and got at least 20 different varieties of alcoholic drinks it was enough to make college student proud.

"Calm down lass you said alittle-"

"ALITTLE are you insane?!"

" Ye pure need tae gie `at bit it ay yer crease [You really need to get that boot out of your ass]

"Why you-"

"Hey you two quite lumpin the tube and let's go!" Emma and Scottie looked to see Iris waving at them while Winry loaded the last beer case. Scottie got in the front seat while the twins sat in the back Iris was planning on sitting in the passenger's seat but thought it would be a good idea to let her little sister sit in the front.

~~~another time skip~~~

" This place is creeper than I remember" the four siblings had made it 30 minutes late because Iris and Winry wanted to buy a matching pair of clothes so they can do some twin thing.

"So~ were do we drop this stuff of little sis?" Winry asked

" I'm not sure that dumb git never told me-"

" HEY EMMA! I THOUGH YOU FLAKED ON ME" the siblings their heads to see Ally running toward them

" I promised you didn't I anyway these are my sister." Emma motioned toward the olders

" The names Scottie Kirkland"

"And are Iris and Wirny Kirkland" the twins said with syncronized poses which made Ally laugh

" I'm Alexandra Jones but Everyone calls me Ally or you can call me the HEROINE!" she said poising

" Hey since you're the hero and all help me get the drinks out of the car." Scottie walked over to the trunk with Ally following

"Ally is everyone here?" Ally turned to Emma holding the beers

"Yeah dude everyone's here didn't I tell you they would come! And guess what everyone didn't start partying because they wanted to wait for you~" Emma felt happy she was glad to have such wonderful friends like them

"Lets go I show you the way." Ally was about to run ahead

"Don't run with the drinks"

"Hehe sorry got to excited" the girls started walking through the woods slow and carefully. The woods was so different from what Scottie saw when she was younger it was more beautiful around this time of year but now it's so… the atmosphere just feels weird and scary and there is no way in hell Scottie has shown fear in her life besides the loss of their mother. Scottie shoke her head she decided to start a conversation to get her mind of terrible memories.

"Hey kid how many of us are here?" Ally kept walking forward but still answered

"Hmmm you four are here so~ about twenty-six"

"Fair enough" it's a good thing she got a lot of alcohol Scottie had owl hooted which made Ally jump

"Whats wrong Ally scared of an owl" Emma loved teasing her it's always fun

"Wha- no way dude I'm p-perfectly fine heroines are never scared!"

"Hm what ever you say"

"H-hey guys?" All of the girls turned to see…

**Wonder who that might be haha but have you guys noticed those last names they look like pair of peoples we know by the way **

**Iris is the Irish one and Winry is Walish**


End file.
